Seven Sinners
The Seven Sinners were a mercenary group founded by Tinuviel the Prideful. The Seven Sinner took any job as long as it paid well, with the money being used as a front for Tinuviel the Prideful to develop a plague that would wipe out humanity. Tinuviel sought to get revenge on humanity for the brutality he and his race had suffered as slaves of Naturelles. History After being liberated of his human oppressors, Tinuviel the Prideful desired nothing more than to get revenge on humanity which had wronged him so. Tinuviel realized he would need money, so he started doing jobs for certain shady people, jobs no one else would do. Eventually, Tinvuiel was able to turn his one man business into a business consisting of multiple mercenaries who were each specialized for a job. Overtime the group would become feared and respected throughout Neuro with tales of their exploits told throughout the kingdoms. One notable job they accomplished was stealing a Philosopher’s Stone from a highly guarded monk temple. This stone was then given to The Man With No Name but for what reason is unknown. When King Harlaw I left Naturelles, Tinuviel dispatched men to the kingdom in order to attempt to gain control of the kingdom. None of these men were successful as each men would be killed by the citizens who were loyal to Harlaw even if he was gone. When Harlaw returned, Tinuviel found he had at last reached the moment where he could enact his plan of revenge, a skilled alchemist he pay enormous sums of money to had developed a super plague which would wipe out the human population but leave the other races unscathed. The original greed of the Seven Sinners would betray the group however, Vavassour the Greedy would divulge every detail of Tinuviel's plot to Harlaw in order to gain amnesty for his previous crimes as well as a big sack of gold. Harlaw would organize a team to find Tinuviel and retrieve the sample of plague before it could do harm. The sample of plague was recovered from Tinuviel's residence but the elf himself was gone, having fled upon hearing of Vavassour's betrayal. Tinuviel and the remaining members of the Seven sinners would find work with The Man With No Name who had hired them before. Under The Man With No Name, the Seven Sinners were sent to the Naturellian Colony to protect the interests of The Possessors of the Truth and search for Contrivion. Stonegrinder and Best would seek personal riches however by opening up a mine and bitterly defending it. This would cause both of them to be killed by colonists unhappy with their actions when they would kill trespassers in their mine. When Tinuviel grew tired of working for The Possessors of the Truth, he attempted to reveal everything about them but Huxley slew him, ending the Seven Sinners. Members *Tinuviel the Prideful – The most skilled with a sword of the group; had the most ambition and burning desire to further his goals *Lance the Wrathful – More a beast than a man, possessed incredible strength being able to beat most men to death *Farstrider the Slothful – Was a skilled diplomat being a very charismatic man *Cobalt the Envious – The most skilled with a bow and arrow; very stealthy *Shadowmere the Lustful – Highly skilled torturer *Alfred Best the Greedy – Was the smartest of men in dealing with money *Stonegrinder the Gluttonous – Was skilled with a pickaxe, used to “make an offer they couldn't refuse” Former Members * Vavassour the Greedy – Betrayed the group in order to help himself. Would become Fear when attempting to become a more powerful being. Category:Factions Category:Overture 2